Un vampiro
by wolf-sensei
Summary: Fai piensa en su pasado con Kurogane, el él está cerca, una cosa por aqui y otra cosa por allá y acaban en una cama. KuroxFai


Holaaa!

Espero que les guste mi pequeño drabbel sobre una de las parejas de este anime que más me gusta. Soy nueva así que por favor les pido tengan piedad y disfruten :3. También hay algunos spoilers

Kurogane x Fai( Yuui )

UN VAMPIRO

No se lo esperaba, no se esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así por él, capaz de hacerse responsable de la vida de otra persona, capaz de decir " ya que quieres morir, seré yo quien te mate" pero en el fondo el joven rubio lo agradecía, que alguien en su triste vida se preocupara por él, que a alguien le importara si vivía o moría, y sobre todo si se trataba de la persona que más le importaba: Kurogane.

Desde que lo vio agachado, vestido de negro, con una especie de mascara cubriéndole parte de la cara, espada en mano, sabía que era un guerrero, pero al mirar esos ojos color de la sangre, cuando sus miradas coincidieron se quedó estático, esa mirada que lo traspasaba y veía más allá de el mismo, supo que esa persona sería alguien importante.

Al iniciar el viaje lo pensaba llamar por su nombre como a todos pero, para de cierta forma sentirlo más cercano empezó a llamarlo por ridículos motes y como el moreno era tan susceptible lo aprovechó, entonces escuchó la voz de la persona en la que pensaba.

- Fai, Fai, ¡Fai!..-

- ¿Qué pasa Kuro-rín?-

- Sabes que me llamo KUROGANE – dijo con un toque de molestia en la voz - ¿En qué piensas? Te veo como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero tu mente en otro sitio – como siempre acertando en los pensamientos del rubio. Entonces el nuevo vampiro esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

- No me pasa nada –

Kurogane frunció más el ceño de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

-También sabes que noto cuando me mientes-

Entonces el mitad mago sonrió de verdad, porque su amado se preocupara de el.

-Estaba recordando, cuando nos conocimos y cuando me convertí en vampiro-

-Si tienes hambre solo tienes que decírmelo, acepté ser tu "presa" con todas las consecuencias- el alta empezó a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos, el rubio empezó a sentir sed y contra el oji-rojo dejaba ver la piel de su cuello moreno, más sed le entraba cuando el moreno se desabrochó por completo la camisa, el ahora vampiro se lanzó, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama, situada detrás del más alto, en ese momento Fai clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de su amado, Kurogane solo se dejó hacer, puesto que no dejaría que su pequeño muriera de inanición, solamente respondió poniendo sus grandes manos en la cintura del rubio, un acto involuntario, cuando el oji-azul se sintió satisfecho, sacó sus colmillos y lamió la pequeña herida para que curara, adémas se sentía fatal consigo mismo por ser un monstruo despreciable, entonces se dio cuenta de donde tenia el moreno las manos. Un ligero sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas.

-¿No tienes más hambre?-

- No, gracias- el rubio se iba a levantar, porque la posición en que se encontraban era un tato comprometida, a él personalmente le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de si al moreno también, pero sintió como las manos de su cintura lo acercaban más al cuerpo del mayor.

-Quedémonos un instante más así- dijo el oji-rojo, mientras el oji-azul se acomodaba en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

- Kuro-sama, tengo algo que decirte…- había llegado el momento, no lo podía callar por un momento más, después de que el moreno le pidiera eso.

- Yo también Fai…- Eso no se lo esperaba, y como seguía con la oreja pegada al pecho del mayor podía oír como sus latidos se aceleraban considerablemente – y quiero ser el primero, Fai, sé que me comporte de forma egoísta al decidir por ti a la hora de tu muerte pero no quería que me dejaras solo, no soy de muchas palabras y lo sabes pero he de decirte que la amistad que en un principio iniciamos por lo menos por mi parte ha ido creciendo y..

-¡ME GUSTAS!- dijeron a la vez, ahora el sorprendido era el mayor.

- ¡Te dije que quería decirlo primero!- dijo.

Entonces los dos se dieron el primero de muchos besos, suave y dulce, pero a la vez dominante.

-Te quiero…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, otra vez, los dos no pudieron evitar una sincera sonrisa y de nuevo se fundieron en un beso que demostraba todos sus sentimientos, esta vez el mayor delineando con su lengua el labio inferior del menor le pidió permiso para explorar su cavidad, permiso que le fue concedido casi de inmediato, entrelazaron sus lenguas y una pequeña batalla dio comienzo por demostrar de quien amaba mas al otro.

Se separaron, miraron y con la cabeza del menor apoyada en el pecho del mayor, los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño con la seguridad de que pasarían la noche en los brazos del otro.

FIN

¿Qué tal? ¿Muy desastroso?

Quiero opiniones de lo que piensan y corregir los errores que tuve. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos pronto por aquí.

Un saludo!

Reviuws? ( o como se escriba :) )


End file.
